


You've Made Yourself a Home

by tiaylasglass



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Comforting Magnus Bane, FBI Agent Alec Lightwood, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Thief Magnus Bane, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiaylasglass/pseuds/tiaylasglass
Summary: Magnus was supposed to be robbing the guy.Not tucking him into bed.





	You've Made Yourself a Home

The whole night had become a mess. The mission had been to steal the ID of FBI Agent Alec Lightwood without his notice, which would’ve been easy if the agent hadn’t been the target of another man that night – though the man’s intentions were far more malicious than Magnus’ had been, which is why Magnus had to forgo his mission in order to help the agent.   
  
With a drink in his hand, Magnus watched as Alec interacted with another man beside him. The man kept reaching his hand out to touch Alec, leaving the impression that he was more than just a stranger. Magnus assumed they knew each other.   
  
It wasn’t until Alec almost fell from his chair and was caught by the other man that he realised something wasn’t right. His back straightened as Alec blinked dizzily, trying to push the man’s hands away as his eyes slowly filled with panic as he looked back towards his half-empty glass in realisation.   
  
The man was a great actor, Magnus had to give him that. All worried glances were waved off with a grin and a typical ‘he drank a little too much’ claim. Convincing? Sure, it happened all the time. Except Magnus had been watching Alec for the past hour and he hadn’t drunken more one other drink in that time. There was no way he was _that_ drunk.   
  
Sliding some cash towards the bartender he abandoned his cocktail and followed the two men out the door. His eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness of the ally beside the club, making it easy to spot the pair pressed against the wall.   
  
“S-Stop –,” Magnus heard Alec slur. He felt a wave of disgust towards the stranger rise within him. He hurried over to them, calling out as he neared them.   
  
“Hey, dickhead!” The man pulled away and turned to Magnus. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He was close enough to make out the man’s features – dirty blond hair and an arrogant gleam in his eyes. Alec was slumped against the wall behind him, his cheeks wet with tears as his eyes met Magnus’ hazily.   
  
“Just taking my boyfriend home,” he said. “Nothing to worry about.”  
  
“Doesn’t look like he wants to go with you,” Magnus glared at him. “So why don’t you leave before I call the cops.”  
  
The man’s eyes flashed as he grabbed Alec’s arm tightly. “No need to do anything rash. Tell him, babe. You want to come with me.”  
  
Alec looked seconds from passing out as he struggled to respond. Magnus stepped forward. “Last chance, asshole. Let him go.” Magnus noticed the man’s hand clench into a fist and was quick to dodge the punch, returning the favour before he had the chance to see the fist coming his way. With his grip on Alec loosened Magnus quickly pulled him away. “Come on,” Magnus said to him, helping him stand and steadily as possible. “I own the club, let me get you somewhere quiet.”   
  
Alec didn’t say a word as Magnus took him through a back entrance and helped him into an empty room. He led Alec straight to the bathroom, recognising the look of nausea passing through his expression quick enough to get him leaning over the toilet. He pressed a hand against Alec’s sweaty forehead, helping him hold it up in his weakened state.   
  
“There we go,” Magnus rubbed his back comfortingly. He lost track of how long the two sat there for. Each time they moved to stand up Alec quickly turned back around and threw up, the movement upsetting his stomach. Eventually, he was able to pull Alec up and into the room. He pulled the duvet back and helped Alec lie down.  
  
“N-no, don’t wanna…” Alec weakly pressed Magnus’ hands away.  
  
“I know, I know,” Magnus quickly assured him. “Don’t worry, I promise nothing’s going to happen to you.” Alec tried once more then gave up, a small sob escaping his lips as another wave of tears fell from his eyes. Magnus felt his heart break slightly at the sight. With a soft smile he pulled the duvet over the man and grabbed a tissue from the box by the bed to wipe away his tears.   
  
“I’m gonna…” Magnus reached over for the small bin beside the bed and held it in front of Alec, pulling him onto his side to make it easier. “’M sorry,” he apologised. “S-sorry.”  
  
“It’s okay,” Magnus assured him. “It’s not your fault.” The second Alec was alright he was going to find the man who did this. He’d installed security cameras all around the club, especially out front. Finding the man wouldn’t be too hard – he knew people who could find him within an hour. That was the only reason he wasn’t on the phone with the police right that second.   
  
So, his mission of stealing Alec Lightwood's ID failed and he would have to find another way to break into the headquarters. But there was no way he would have let Alec leave with that guy. And there was no way he was going to leave him alone while drugged and in shock.   
  
“D-don’t leave me a-alone?” Alec asked as his eyes closed. Magnus squeezed his hand softly.   
  
“I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys for reading!! this is unedited as i have school tomorrow and it's getting late, but i plan on editing it properly after school and working more on my other fic, Time for Change, which should have another chapter being uploaded soon!!


End file.
